bottles, bras and booze
by abigailbelleofkilronan
Summary: nobody's broken out into tears or started making out for no apparent reason yet. of course Courfeyrac would be the one to suggest a game that brings those two things together. oneshot I wrote for tumblr, modern AU, enjolras/eponine, jehan/courf, slight eponine/cosette and eponine/courf friendship. t for swearing and bra removal.


**A/N: I blame this on the insane amount of chocolate I've eaten over Easter weekend. Also it was written for tumblr, hence shortness.**

* * *

This is all Courfeyrac's fault. He's the one who suggested Spin The Bottle, and therefore any of the night's repercussions are for him to deal with. Eponine reminds herself to tell him exactly that before everyone gets too drunk to remember exactly who's responsible for this.

It's Friday night and they're all at Courfeyrac's apartment. Alcohol's been flowing (although Eponine is trying to keep her drink count to a minimum) and the night has been pretty nice so far. Nobody's broken out into tears yet (which is weird) and nobody's started making out for no apparent reason (also weird). Of course Courfeyrac would be the one to suggest a game that brings those two things together.

Eponine's totally on board, though. She has no doubt it'll be hilarious.

"Spin the bottle? Are we 12?"

Grantaire, who is lying upside down on the couch, obviously has a different opinion on the matter. Courfeyrac sticks his tongue out in response.

"Seriously, this is a stupid idea." Grantaire says, rolling off the couch and into a sitting position on the ground.

Courfeyrac laughs. "You're just grumpy about it because you wish you'd thought of it first."

"And because it's stupid."

"Come on, R, it'll be fun!" Jehan insists. Grantaire stares at Jehan for a moment, and then shakes his head.

"We can watch Marius and Joly squirm when their girlfriends have to kiss other guys." Eponine points out (thankfully neither Marius or Joly hear).

Grantaire sighs.

"Fine." He relents. "Let's play."

The group is already in a circle, because all 13 of them (Musichetta and Cosette came with Joly and Marius respectively) are squished into Courfeyrac's small living room and... and now that Eponine thinks about it, Courf suggested the circle earlier and nobody could figure out why, so he may have been planning this from the start of the night.

Courfeyrac grins widely and leans over to take the bottle from Grantaire's hands, who protests slightly before realising the bottle is empty.

"Okay! Basic rules of Spin The Bottle. I'll start, spin the bottle, and whoever the cap side is pointing to when the bottle stops is who I get to kiss. Then that person spins the bottle, and so on."

"We're all going to get mono." Joly whimpers, head on Musichetta's shoulder. She laughs and strokes his hair.

"How about we start with kissing on the cheek?" Combeferre suggests.

"Okay..." Courfeyrac relents after a moment. "But after three on the cheek with the same person, then you have to peck on the lips, and after two of those, you have to actually make out."

"This seems very complicated for a game that middle-schoolers play." Enjolras says.

Eponine laughs. "You're seriously going to play?"

The blonde shrugs and takes a sip from his cup. "Third drink of the night."

Everyone says 'ohhhh' in unison.

"Can I sit out for a few minutes?" Marius suddenly asks, looking uneasy.

Courfeyrac sighs. "Fine. But only for a few minutes!"

"I think Joly's going to sit out too." Bahorel pipes up. Joly nods, shooting Bahorel a thankful look. Marius and Joly shuffle out of the circle.

Courfeyrac places the bottle side-down on the middle before spinning it.

"Bossuet!"

The man in question rolls his eyes and lets Courfeyrac lean over and kiss him on the cheek and then spins the bottle. It lands on Musichetta, and Joly watches with wide eyes as Bossuet smirks and kisses the girl on her cheek.

Eponine sighs.

_Fucking Courfeyrac and his dumb-ass games._

* * *

Surprisingly, nobody gets bored of the game. Eponine thought she would be the first to give up, but there is a kind of stupid thrill to this game - and besides, watching Marius squirm as Courfeyrac's spins continue to land on Cosette is hilarious.

Eponine herself has only gotten up to 'peck on the lips', and that was with Feuilly, but she's not too concerned. Watching other people be awkward is the best part of this game. The fact that she hasn't had to make out with anyone so far is just a plus.

Courfeyrac and Cosette _finally_ make-out, and Marius decides to join the game, which prompts Joly to join as well. Now they're all in, and Eponine suddenly wonders if any of them will be able to quit before Courfeyrac decides the game is over. She watches Enjolras spin the bottle, and when it lands on her, she resists the urge to groan.

Eponine can't shake the feeling that Courfeyrac has planned all of this.

* * *

Eponine and Cosette have landed on eachother about 5 times now, and Marius actually looks jealous (he's only landed on Grantaire and Courfeyrac so far), which is something to treasure. However, the sixth time it happens, (Cosette's spin lands on Eponine) she locks eyes with Cosette and raises her eyebrows. The other girl nods her consent, and fuck, Eponine has nothing to lose, and it'll probably piss off Marius even more, which is always good, so she and Cosette meet in the middle and kiss.

According to Courfeyrac, it has to go for at least 10 seconds. Eponine finds herself actually enjoying it a bit - Cosette is a good kisser, and Eponine knows that she's not half bad herself - until it's over and he boys are all staring (even Enjolras).

Eponine rolls her eyes so hard it almost hurts, and spins the bottle.

It goes around and around and around and just when she thinks it's never going to stop, it lands on Enjolras. She resists the urge to blush, because they've landed on each other two times and it's not a big deal because Enjolras doesn't even like anyone, and leans over to peck his cheek. He then takes the bottle, spins it, and... it lands on her. They both smile awkwardly and meet up in the middle before pressing their lips together for about one second. The group responds with catcalls, and Enjolras and Eponine flip off their friends almost simultaneously.

Eponine spins the bottle and it lands on Enjolras, a-fucking-_gain_.

"This is ridiculous." She mutters under her breath before they kiss again.

Finally, Enjolras lands on someone else (Cosette, much to Marius' annoyance) and the chain is broken. Marius lands on Joly, who lands on Courfeyrac, who then proceeds to land on Jehan for the 6th time that night.

Courfeyrac, a flirty and out-there character by nature, is surprisingly shy and timid as he shuffles forward to meet Jehan. The two men kiss (for much longer than 10 seconds) and when they break apart, they're both breathing so heavily that Eponine can hear it over everyone's laughter.

When Courfeyrac sits back down next to Eponine, she digs him in the ribs, knowing how he feels about Jehan. His glare is intense, but she keeps laughing. She's still chuckling a fair bit when he lands on Enjolras and they have to peck on the lips.

The laughter subsides when Enjolras spins the bottle and it lands on her.

"Seriously?" Eponine cries.

"Come on, everyone else did it." Bahorel points out, trying and failing to hide his smirk.

Enjolras catches her eye and raises his eyebrows as if to say 'we don't really have a choice here'.

Eponine sighs and nods consent. She and Enjolras come up close to eachother, and she's searching his face for signs that he's going to back out (because it's Enjolras, for christs' sake) when suddenly he grabs the back of her neck and pulls her lips to his.

Eponine vaguely registers the catcalling starting up again, but she's far too busy _kissing Enjolras_ to care much about her friends at the moment. Just kissing him is sending shivers through her body. Her hand is in his hair before she stop herself, and his arms wrap around her waist, and she's sure it's been longer than ten seconds, but she honestly doesn't care.

They break apart once they realise that they're basically clinging to eachother, and Eponine can't stop the blush that's spreading across her face.

Nobody seems to notice because they're all rolling around laughing. Eponine wonders what's so funny, and gives Enjolras a questioning look. He actually _blushes_, before gesturing to her top awkwardly. Upon looking down, Eponine doesn't see what has everyone in stitches until she realises that her bra is undone.

Wait, _what_? How did she not notice that he had done that?

"How the _fuck_ did you do that?" She exclaims.

Enjolras gives her a sheepish look and the group laughs harder.

* * *

The game is kind of ruined after that, but Courfeyrac is more interested in giving Eponine and Enjolras hell to be upset about his master plan falling apart.

"Man, I just wanted to make out with a bunch of people. I never expected _that_ to happen." He says to Eponine between giggles.

"Fuck you, man. As if you weren't ready to rip Jehan's shirt off."

Courfeyrac rolls his eyes. "Everyone knows about me and Jehan. You and Enjolras? Completely out of the blue!"

"Can we _please_ stop talking about it?"

"Nope. I'm going to talk about this night until the day I die."

"That day will come sooner than you think if you don't shut up." Eponine growls.

"I just - it was your _first kiss_ and he got you out of your bra in like 15 seconds! If that's not true love, I don't know what is."

"True love? _Seriously_?"

"You should have seen your face, Eponine, you looked ready to take off your clothes and mount him."

"Please shut up."

"He got you out of your _bra_!"

Eponine puts her head in her hands.

* * *

By the end of the night, Enjolras and Eponine are the only ones sober (even though they're the only ones who have a good reason to get drunk enough to forget the night's events), which means they're both in charge of piling everyone into Bossuet's van (Eponine really has to pull hard to get the keys out of Bossuet's hand) and dropping them all home.

Eponine drives (she has more experience with large cars, and while Enjolras had the same amount of drinks as her, she can hold her liquor way better), Enjolras sits quietly in the passenger seat, and the rest are sleeping in the back part of the van.

"I hope things aren't ruined between us." Eponine says.

"They probably are."

Eponine's stomach drops. She's always liked hanging out with Enjolras, and he's never seemed like the type to let a kiss (amazing as it might have been) fuck up a friendship.

"They are in the sense that I'm never going to be able to look at you without thinking about kissing you."

The girl stares at Enjolras, who notices and laughs, before ordering her to 'keep her eyes on the road'.

"Are you drunk?" Eponine asks.

Enjolras laughs again. "No."

"Then why are you acting so different?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never... express your emotions. Unless it's in reference to justice or freedom or something. You don't do this kind of thing."

"Yeah, I thought that, too. Guess we were both wrong."

Eponine doesn't really know what to say after that.

"I'm not trying to freak you out..." Enjolras says a moment later. "But do you want to sleep at mine tonight? I know your house is on the other side of town."

"Uh... okay."

_What is going on in that man's head?_

* * *

They drop off Bossuet last, and leave his van in the parking lot of his apartment block. Enjolras hails a taxi, which he insists on paying for.

Once they're in the back, Enjolras leans over and whispers in Eponine's ear.

"Again, not trying to freak you out, but I feel I should warn you that I'm going to kiss you again as soon as we get to my place."

Eponine sucks in a breath and pulls out five dollars from her back pocket.

She leans forward and places it on the passenger seat, before turning to the taxi driver.

"Step on it."

* * *

**A/N: I really need to get off the computer.**


End file.
